


Bored Sprite

by psychoticMeowbeast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticMeowbeast/pseuds/psychoticMeowbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! So this is the second work Ive post, it's probably shit though XD they're probably out of character... Davesprite also has the lower half of a human. Anyway, enjoy! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored Sprite

Davesprite flopped down onto the bed beside Dave, his wings almost smacking him in the face. "Hey woah! Watch it with those floppy bird-appendages of yours. You almost hit me." Dave said, chuckling at his ironic use of words.

"Whoops, sorry. Its not like, ya know, I'm prototyped with a *crow* or anything.." Davesprite folded his arms and turned his head to look down at Dave, the soft rustle of feathers now a familiar sound. "Anyway, I'm bored. Let's do something." Dave looked up from his phone, he was in the middle of ironically education John in the art of irony. 

"Maybe later, I'm busy here" He waved the handheld device in front of Davesprite to further show his point. 

EB: but I don't see how that's irony  
TG: Dude, it's one of the most ironic movies ever.  
TG: You're not supposed to talk about the thing  
TG: But the movie title is the thing.  
TG: That you can't talk about  
EB: So it's like, purposeful irony?

Davesprite sighed. Dave always said "Maybe later", but he hardly ever actually did anything.

"Dude. C'mon. You say that every time."

"Dude, you complain more than a small child. Relax, I promise this time." Dave said all of this without looking up from his phone, smiling softly at the messages.

"Dave." Davesprite knew that Dave wouldn't do anything later, so he was going to confront him now.

"Davesprite." Dave retorted sharply.

"Come on, I promise you can find something better to do now." Davesprite looked over at Dave and sat up a bit taller. Dave stopped for a moment to look up at his sprite, their eyes met behind the shades for a moment before he went back to messaging John. Davesprite moved to sit on Dave's lap,straddling his hips, seeing if that would at least get his attention, which it did... Kind of.. Dave looked up for a moment before looking back down, trying not to think about how close Davesprite was and trying desperately to ignore the fact that he was in such a vulnerable position.

"Hey..! Pay attention to meeeeee!" Davesprite leaned forward slightly, inches away from Dave's face. "Come on, all I'm asking is for an hour to actually do something fun!" 

Dave looked away and hoped that his shades covered most of the slight tint on his cheeks. He looked back up at Davesprite, not turning his head. He sent a quick message to John.

EB: so, it's irony because they named it after the thing they can't talk about.  
TG: Yeah, you've finally got it  
TG: you just gotta learn how to spot irony anywhere  
TG: like a cool kid  
TG: like me  
EB: Haha okay!  
\--  
TG: Hey I gtg real quick  
TG: I'll be back in a sec

Dave pressed send and sighed subtly. "Fuck it." Davesprite cocked his head to the side out of confusion. Suddenly and without warning, Dave threw his phone onto the bed, quickly leaned up, and kissed Davesprite. And was surprised when he got kissed back. He felt Davesprite Wrap his arms around his neck, the sprites claws lightly grazing the skin at the base of Dave's neck.

Suddenly Davesprite fell backwards onto the bed, Dave was now on top of him. He quickly pulled Dave down to kiss him again. They broke the kiss, panting lightly and staring at each other. Davesprite looked up at Dave, his feathers ruffled out. "...Dave..? Uhm.."

Dave reached over and slowly slid off his sprites shades and set them on the table next to his bed. "Dude, just shut up" Dave leaned back down to kiss Davesprite softly, slowly moving towards the sprites neck. 

Davesprite turned his head to give Dave better access and clenched his fists around Dave's shirt, his claws leaving slight marks on the back of the fabric. he would probably get in trouble for that later, but for now none of that mattered. His breath hitched as Dave suddenly nipped at his neck, he moaned when he felt Dave kiss behind his jaw, leaving a soft mark.

Dave was so lost in the whole thing that he didn't hear Bro come home, the sound of keys hitting the counter didn't register that he should stop, the noises his sprite were making were too sweet.

"Daves? I'm home and I brought food!" Bro said loudly as he set takeout on the counter next to the keys. He waited a few moments for Dave and his sprite to come bursting out from their rooms but they didn't. "Guys?" He started walking down the hallway, halfway to Dave's room before he heard... Moaning? "What the hell?" He pushed open the door to Dave's room.

"..Dave..!" Davesprite moaned out absent mindedly, his back arching up off the bed as Dave continued kissing at his neck. His eyes were closed so he didn't see Bro enter the room.

Dave hummed against his sprites neck, lightly grazing his teeth over the soft skin, his focus was in other places. He didn't even hear the door open.

"Hey, dude-" Bro stepped into the room and looked at the sight before him. "What. The literal. Fuck." Dave quickly sat up and looked at his Bro, making Davesprite give a small whimper of protest. Dave yelled something at Bro and threw the first thing he grabbed (which happened to be a stray Smuppet that somehow found itself on the bed) half-heartedly towards him. Bro exited ironically, leaving to door open.

"Ugghhh..." Dave slumped forward, his forehead landing on Davesprites chest. 

"Ahem. So uh, Hmmm. Bout the thing..?" Davesprite nervously choked out, reaching up to lightly trace his fingers up and down Dave's back. Dave responded by burying his face into the feathers at the base of Davesprites neck. "Haha I'll take that as a yes." He reached for Dave's phone, holding it up so Dave could read it.

 

EB: Dave?  
EB: Are you there?  
EB: Hellooooooo?  
EB: Did you die over there?  
EB: Hello? Daaaaveee?  
EB: ...  



End file.
